Cherry Blossom Suicide
by xXxjustbecausexXx
Summary: Sakura, unable to deal with the pain anymore, commits suicide. She leaves notes for many people in Konoha and the notes set knew lifes for a good many people. Some seek for revenge, others look for love. Lots of pairings. R&R please. On Hiatus! hold
1. The Suicide

She couldn't bear it anymore... the pain she felt. Every time she woke, the feeling welled up ten times more in the pit of her, sending her into a downward spiral of realization and hurt. She knew he wouldn't come back for her, knew she wouldn't ever see him again, if only for a second. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. Her bumble-gum pink hair swayed in the wind as she ran to the bench where he had left her so long ago. Her body racked with sobs as she dropped to her knees. Ironically, rain began to pour from the grey clouds from above her head. It was as if the heavens were spilling all their feelings to the small woman below. The rain pounded at first, as if angry, then drizzled, as if filled with sadness and remorse. The cherry-blossom girl let her body sag under the weight of the rain and then opened her weapons pouch. She pulled out a small kunai, a gift from the youngest remaining Uchiha, and looked at it for the longest of times. The rain began getting lighter and lighter, just as her realization had become clearer and clearer. She quickly pulled out a bunch of paper and scribbled some things down on each of them. She then dumped all of her weapons out of her pouch, folded up each letter, shoved them into her pouch, and picked up her kunai. She took one last glance around her, then plunged the kunai into her broken heart.

"Lady Tsunade, it's an emergency!" a voice screamed outside of the sleeping Hokage's office. "Oh Kami... what now?!" Tsunade screamed to her door. "I-it's Sakura... she's dead." Shizune mumbled to the door in front of her. The door was slammed open, revealing Tsunade. "Sh-she's dead?" she asked, disbelief showing on her pale face. Shizune's face had dried up tears on them, her eyes now forming new ones. She sniffled and turned away. "Yes, she's dead. Suicide. Notes left for I think all of the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, you, myself, and Sa-sasuke." she whispered out. Tsunade swallowed, feeling her throat tighten and her eyes burn. "Take me to her body... please..." Tsunade begged her assistant. Shizune managed an almost inconceivable nod and began walking towards the exit of the tower. They slowly made their way to the bench Sakura was lying next to. Tsunade stifled a sob as she watched her students body. Her now pale hands were clutching a kunai, which had been driven through her heart. Blood, even though it blended in, covered her whole frontside, and a small spot on her back. Tsunade turned away, becoming sick at the sight. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to push away the tears that were now slowly, but surely, making a way down her face. Shizune held on to her former teacher, and they both made their way back to the tower. Tsunade couldn't hear her, but knew she ordered a few men to take the body to the morgue. Her heart felt empty, as did her body and mind. She bowed her head and sat at her desk, wishing for many things, none of which could happen.


	2. Naruto's Letter

A very groggy Naruto stood at his front door, preparing to open it. He placed his hand on the handle and swished it open. In front of him stood a crying Tsunade. Upon seeing this, he fully woke up.

"Grandma Tsunade... what's wrong? You act like somebody died or something." he said. Hearing the word "died", Tsunade broke into a fresh bale of tears. "I-uh... I didn't mean that. Come on, what happened?" he stammered out the question again. "I... I'm sorry, kiddo... S-saukra... she... she's dead." Tsunade explained in between sobs.

"There's no way... Sakura can't have died... she's too... She... how?" Naruto asked, letting it sink in. "She c-comitted suicide... she left you a note though... I haven't read it, so you can." Tsunade said. She handed him folded up piece of paper and began sobbing even more. He motioned for her to come into his house and she followed.

He went to his cabinets, pulled out a bottle of sake, which he had never opened, mind you, and handed it to her. She took the bottle gratefully and he sat down onto one of his chairs. He gently unfolded the piece of paper and read the note.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry I had to end this way. I just wanted to tell you that I loved you, just like a brother. You were always there for me, even if you weren't technically there. I also wanted to tell you about a few things. One, is that Hinata likes you. I was still quite surprised that you hadn't figured it out by now. Try and give her a chance... she's a really sweet girl. Another thing is this... I have left a note for Sasuke. Please find him and give him the note. DO NOT read it. Let him read it himself. Please, don't try and kill him for the pain he has caused me. It isn't all his fault. I let it do this to me. But I just couldn't stand another day on this planet and know that I wouldn't ever see him again._

_With a lot of love,_

_Sakura_

Naruto read the note over and over again, letting sadness seep inside his soul. Letting tears flow, he made a promise to his dead ex-comrade. He** would** find Sasuke. He **would **give the bastard his letter. But he **could not** promise her that he wouldn't hurt Sasuke for this.

It was all his fault. The frickin emo-princess had run off, leaving Sakura out cold on a bench. Sakura had confessed all her feelings towards him, yet he still had the balls to leave her. And now she was dead, her dead body lying somewhere in Konoha, because he had done all of that.

Naruto thoguht about all of that, while Tsunade got drunk. She passed out on his couch with the bottle of sake still in her hand. Naruto gently removed it from her hands and took her pouch off of her.

With a jolt of pain, he realized it was Sakura's. He opened up the pouch to see letters in them. He rummaged through until he found the one he was looking for. He placed the pouch on the table next to the couch, opened his door, and began walking to the letter owners house.


	3. Hinata's Letter

Chappy 3... Hope ya like it... I am in an emo-ish mood as you can tell lol. R&R please... it would be much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Naruto or any affiliated characters, now would I? So I do not.

He arrived at the Hyuga compoun within two minutes. He ran to the steps and knocked quickly and urgently on the front door. The door swung open to reveal an astonished Hiashi Hyuga. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

A breathless Naruto explained that the situation was of utter importance and that he need to speak to Neji and Hinata, preferably Hinata first. Hiashi nodded his head and turned away to get his family members. "Hanabi, run and get your sister. Quickly now!" Hiashi commaded his youngest daughter.

She nodded and mumbled out a barely audible "Yes," before running off to find her sister. A few moments later, Hanabi and Hiashi had both returned. Neji and Hinata both realized Naruto had been crying. "W-what's wrong Naruto-kun?" a timid Hinata asked. "Hinata, I need to talk to you first. Neji, I will talk to you after her. Please, could you take us somewhere we can talk privately without a Hyuga houselhold member listening in or reading our lips." Naruto spoke clearly, even though he was shaking.

All four people nodded their heads, as if they could sense that this really was an important thing. Hiashi sent Hanabi away and then led Naruto, Neji, and Hinata to a room. It had a thick, thick walls, and Hiashi motioned for Naruto and Hinata to enter. They both did so and Hiashi closed the door behind their backs.

They could here him leading Neji away and Naruto spoke, "Hinata, use your Byakugan to see for any 'guests'." Hinata did as she was asked and then she spoke. "Naruto-kun, w-what's going on?" "Sakura-san is dead. She commited suicide." Naruto said slowly. Hinata blinked her lavndar eyes. "S-suicide?" she asked.

"Yes. She left quite a few people notes. All of the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, Grandma Tsunade, Shizune, and Sasuke." Naruto spat the last name out as if it was a cursed name. Hinata realized that he was holding three pieces of paper. He looked at the names on each one and handed Hinata hers. She took it and slowly opened it up.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I know we don't really know each other well but I want to tell you that you are a really sweet girl. You deserve Naruto-kun. I have told him that you like him, and asked him to give you a chance. I'm pretty sure that he will, but I can never know because I am dead now. If he does give you a chance, please accompany him on his mission. He will tell you all about it in due time. Sorry about any problems I have ever or will ever cause you because of all of this._

_With love,_

_Sakura Haruno_

Hinata read the note and grew scared of what Naruto was thinking about her now. She hadn't ever planned for him to find out. She looked up to him to see that he was staring at her softly with his cerulean eyes. "Can I read your letter?" he asked quietly. Hinata took in a deep breath and spoke. "If I can read yours." she replied in a whisper.

He nodded his head and they exchanged letters. They read in silence and Hinata felt as if her heart had stopped when she came across the lines about herself. They both finished reading them at about the same time and then glanced at each other. "So it is true? You do like me?" he asked her softly. Hinata nodded her head barely.

"Well, I'm willing to give you a chance. Do you want to come with me on my mission?" he asked. Hinata gaped at him for a few seconds before responding. "Of course, Naruto-kun. I'll need details about where we are going and what it is about, though." Naruto again nodded his head and he explained about the mission.

They were to give Sasuke his note. They had to find him. How or where to find him was not information they had yet.

After a few moments of silence, both began crying. Hinata cried over how good a friend turned out to be, even if she helped while she was dead and the fact that such a good friend was now gone. Naruto cried because Sakura was gone. He wasn't prepared for any of this. They wiped their tears away and Naruto opened the door for Hinata, who deactivated her Byakugan and went to get Neji.


	4. Neji's Letter

Dude, I am on a roll! Well, I'm pretty sure not many people like this fanfic... which sucks, because I have been working on it for the fans but w.e. The chapters should start getting longer as I finish giving all of the letters out. If you do like this story, ADD IT OR REVIEW! I want to know if people like it so I can continue it or not. If you like it, review, if not... criticize! Anything is welcome! Just let me know whther or not I have made this good...

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Naruto, now would I? That's what I thought... lol. If I did own it, sasuke wouldn't be as emo as he is XD... so I do not own Naruto or affiliated characters!!! XD

Neji stepped into the dark room. He sat down in one of the chairs as he waited for Naruto to explain his unexpected visit. He had already seen Hinata, who came to get him, had been crying. He wanted to know why, and now.

"Neji-sama, can you use your Byakugan and make sure no one is looking in on us?" Naruto asked shakily. "Hn." was all he said before he activated his blooline and looked around. Nodding an affirmative to Naruto to start the conversation, he continued to watch around.

"This probably won't concern you that much, but Sakura Haruno commited suicide last night or this morning. Either one, I'm not sure. She left you a letter, as she did for a lot of people. I've come to give you your letter and to tell you this information." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

He then handed Neji a folded up piece of paper, which Neji read as soon as he could. He was curious as to what the pink-haired kunoichi would have to say to him of all people.

_Dear Neji,_

_We don't really even know each other at all, but I want to give you some advice. Don't become another Sasuke. Please, learn how to show your emotions. It will end up hurting someone very badly if you don't. It will probably be hard, but just try your best. I know you have got to like someone in this village... so please acknowledge them and tell them everything! Things like what happened to me will be the result if you don't._

_With love,_

_Sakura_

Neji glared at his letter, hoping it would burst into flames after he finished reading it. Acknowledge his feelings? That was the dumbest thing he had ever heard of. But then again, she was right. He was acting like Sasuke. Never showing emotions, out to prove a point... it could get someone killed. And he did like someone. He wouldn't even be able to live with himself if _she_ did this to herself.

His gaze softened up at the piece of paper and turned to Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto... for giving me this. Sakura was truly a good person if she did this. I'm sorry for your loss. I truly am." Neji said. Naruto nodded his head while swallowing back new tears. The two stared at the floor for what seemed like an eternity.

"Well, I should probably be going now. I have to tend to Tsunade and give the others their letters." Naruto explained. Neji nodded and they both walked out of the room. "Neji, could you explain to Hiashi-sama what this was all about? I'm sure he's dying to know about what is so important." "Of course." Neji replied.

Naruto smiled his thanks and he walked out of the Hyuga compound. He ran back to his home and creeped in quietly. Tsunade was stirring on the couch. Naruto grabbed a washcloth out of his drawers, wet it down, and put it over her forehead.

Thinking of the word forehead made him wince with emotional pain as he recalled Ino's nickname for her best friend and rival. He again picked up Sakura's pouch, but kept the whole thing with him this time, and made his way out to the next person's house.


	5. Ino's Letter

I seriosuly need reviews people... I know you have been reading it... it says the hits on my thingamabobber! lol... I want to know if you like it or not. If you have any ideas, I need to know them as well... please review... '[... pwetty pweese?? If you do, thankies so much! if not... well fine then... I don't like you either -- lol jkjk but review please...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I do own this plot type thing though. That is all I own... so yeah. If I owned Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be an emo-princess!!!!!

Rain began pouring down again as Naruto trudged to the Yamanaka household. He walked into their flower shop and looked around for Ino. He spotted her blonde hair and walked over to her. "Naruto, what are you doing here on a day like this?" she asked in her squeaky voice.

"I-uh, need to tell you something important." Naruto muttered. "Um, okay. Hang on, let me dry my hands." she replied, thinking of possible reasons that Naruto had come to talk to her. She wiped her hands on a towel that was nearby and led Naruto to her house, which was in the back of the flower shop.

Ino was preparing a glass of water when Naruto began to speak. "I-ino... Sakura... Sakura is... she's dead." Naruto stammered out.

Ino dropped the glass that was in her hands onto the cold hard floor. The remains of it went flying everywhere as Ino stared at the blonde shinobi in front of her. Tears formed in her pale blue eyes. "Sakura's... d-dead?" she asked him, choosing her words carefully. Naruto nodded his answer and Ino broke down.

She clutched the counter behind her as she hurtled to the ground. Naruto swiftly moved to stop her from hitting the ground and the glass below her. He hugged her tightly against his body as she cried her weight in tears. Feeling sorrow for the girl, he began crying again as well.

They stood together, in each others arms for a few minutes. Ino finally pushed away from Naruto and sat down on a chair in her kitchen. "How did she... d-die?" Ino asked through her tears. "She... umm... commited suicide." Naruto explained. Ino nodded her head in understanding. "It was because of Sasuke-teme, wasn't it?" Ino asked, fighting of the urge to punch the nearest thing. "I-uh... yeah." Naruto mumbled.

Ino took in deep breaths and controlled her emotions. "Sakura left you a letter. I came to give it to you." Naruto shakily explained. He opened up the pouch, no Sakura's pouch, and found Ino's letter. Ino read with tears in her eyes.

_Hey Ino-pig,_

_I know this is going to hurt you a lot. And you probably know why I did this. Ask Naruto about his mission, maybe he'll let you go along. He's finding Sasuke. I know you have feelings for a certain shinobi, but you haven't told him. I mean, come on, we are best friends. Tell him. There isn't a single guy out there who can resist the Ino-pig charm. Just, remember, he likes to eat, just as much as you do. Get over it. I really am sorry about not telling you goodbye, but this is a lot easier. So, I'll see you when you get to heaven... I'm waiting. I'll wait as long as it takes!_

_Lots of love,_

_Forehead!!_

Ino hung her head in sadness and shame at the fact that her best friend hadn't stayed alive, even for her. She wasn't exactly the nicest person, though, so she couldn't blame Sakura. "Ino, what are you thinking?" Naruto asked.

"It isn't all Sasuke's fault... it's mine too. I wasn't a good friend. If I had been nicer to her, maybe she would have stayed alive for me at least." Ino explained.

"Don't you ever think that again! This isn't your fault, whatsoever. She didn't stay alive for me, she didn't stay alive for Sasuke. If she couldn't stay alive for him, no offense, but I don't think she'd have stayed alive for you." Naruto said, a little shamefacedly. Ino sighed, admitting defeat to Naruto, but continued thinking about her dead best friend.

Naruto was thinking about his upcoming mission, and how he needed to find Sasuke, and fast. "Ino, I have a huge favor to ask of you. Could you give these people their letters? I have to go on a mission for Sakura." Naruto asked. Ino remembered the letter Sakura had written her. "Sure, Naruto. But can you do me a favor?" Ino replied. "Um, if I can, I will." Naruto said.

"Can you kill Sasuke?" Ino asked. Naruto let out a bitter laugh. "I would if I could, but Sakura asked me not to in her note. I can hurt him though." Ino nodded in approval. "Well, kick him in the balls for me then." "Oh, I will... and then some." Naruto said. He then handed Ino the pouch.

"Give everyone their letters after you tell them what happened. I should be back before Sakura's funeral... I don't know the date of it, but I am going to work my butt off geting here in time." he explained ot her. She nodded in agreement and showed him the way out of the house. He smiled grimly at her and they each went seperate ways, Ino heading to the next person's house, and Naruto back to his house to get supplies for his mission.


	6. Choji's letter and Prep for the Mission

Thank you to the ONE person who reviewed and the people who added this story to your favorites or me as one of your favorite authors. I would appreciate more reviews though!!! XD... here's the next chapter... it's a lot longer than the others because it is two seperate parts. Ino's path and Naruto's path. The chapters will definitely be getting longer and longer... so keep reading! Hope you enjoy! P.s., this is InoXCho, so yea. I like them together teehee. I think it is sweet how Ino can go past looks for a guy... even though this is my story! lol. Well, R&R baby!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto... nor will some strange twist of fate come along and grant me permission to own it. pout So unfair. --

**Ino's Path**

Chouza heard a knock at his front door. "Choji, could you answer that?" he asked his son. "Sure." an answering voice said.

Choji basically waltzed to the door and opened it, wondering who in the world would be visiting on a rainy morning such as this. A look of astonishment passed over his features as he realized that a crying Ino was standing on his doorstep. "I... what... Ino?" he stammered out in confusion.

"I... need to talk to you... in private." Ino said. "Um... okay? Do you want to talk out here or inside?" he asked. Ino shivered under the wetness of her clothes. "Out here is fine with me. I have to leave after I tell you anyways." Ino explained.

"Okay... Dad, I'll be outside for a few minutes." Choji yelled into the house. He heard an answering grunt and closed the front door. "Now, why are you crying Ino?" Choji asked, masking his concern with curiosity. "I... Sakura... she's dead. Suicide." Ino mumbled into the crisp morning air.

She began weeping even harder. Choji pulled her into a warm embrace and wiped away her tears. "I'm so sorry, Ino. I... that's horrible. Why?" Choji replied. "It was all Sasuke's fault... he knocked her out, left her on a bench, right after she had confessed her feelings towards him. She knew she wouldn't ever see him again, so she killed herself! It's all that sick bastards fault!" Choji listened to Ino ramble about the Uchiha.

He could remember when she used to fawn over him, like some sort of foreign god. She soon realized that the boy was holding her and she hugged him, shutting her mouth. Ino, remembering the other reason she was at the Akimichi's house, reluctantly pulled out of the affectionate hug . She opened up the pouch and pulled out a letter.

"Sakura left this for you. She left letters for a lot of people actually." Ino said. Choji gently took the letter from the trembling girls hands and opened it.

_Choji,_

_Sorry for problems I am causing because of this. Comfort Ino if you can, please. I know this is going to be hard times, and I'm sorry. But I want to tell you, the said blonde haired kunoichi likes you, but has trouble expressing it. Please, try and help her show it, and I'm hoping you'll find out whether or not you like her. Once again, take care of her. You are all she has that is important to her now._

_With love,_

_Sakura_

Choji's eyes widened as he read, then re-read the part about Ino liking him. He wasn't daft, but how had he missed the signs poiting to that statement? He carefully folded the piece of paper up and looked towards Ino. She was watching him in desperation, in need for comfort again.

He gave her a small little smile, grabbed her hand, and led her out into the rain. "Sakura told me something about you." Choji said with a smile forming at his lips. Ino looked down to the ground, knowing fully well what the pink haired girl had left in her last statement to the boy. "So, it is true then?" he asked. Ino continued looking at the ground, not wanting to answer.

Choji tilted her face up to meet his eyes. Ino saw the smirk on his face, but could still tell that there was sadness from the sudden news. They looked into each others eyes, neither wanting to break the gaze. Ino, acting on an impulse, moved her face towards the shinobi. Their lips met in a brief, yet emotional kiss. Both pulled apart at the same time.

There was no denying that there was definitely something there in each of them, that feeling of belonging together, that was shared during that small kiss. Each smiled, sadness, happiness, anger, frustration, warmth, love, hate, emptiness, all evident in that one small gesture.

"I... I have to go give the rest their letters. You can come if you want to." Ino finally muttered, breaking the silence between them. Choji nodded an acceptance of the invitation and led the girl into his house. "Dad, we are going to go to a few other people's houses... we have to deliver letters... from Sakura... because... she's um dead now." Choji explained to his father. Chouza's look of curiosity went to shcok and then to empathy.

"Okay... I'm sorry about your friend, Ino." Ino nodded her head once and the pair walked out of the Akimichi house.

**Naruto's Path**

Naruto ran inside his house. He prodded Tsunade until she woke from her troubled sleep. "What?" she asked groggily. "I have to go on a mission. One Sakura has asked me to go on in the letter. I'm bringing Hinata with me... we should be back in about two days. Try and preserve Sakura's body that long and wait for the funeral till we come back. I might be bringing someone back with me, but he **will not** be staying here." Nartuo said quickly. Tsunade grumbled a "whatever" and Naruto grabbed his backpack.

He fill it with necessary things, like food, water, weapons, and a lighter for a fire at night if needed. He ran to a closet, pulled out a sleeping bag and the tent, then strapped it on top of his backpack. He pushed the backpack onto his shoulders and opened up his door.

He then began running to the Hyuga compound, for the second time that morning. He knocked again but this time, Hinata answered. "We have to go today, like right now." Naruto exclaimed in between deep breaths. Hinata gave him a surprised look and then let him inside. She then ran off to tell her father and gather materials.

Naruto heard her father yelling questions at her, angered by her plans. "With... that... that... _thing?_" was the last thing he heard before the loud ringing of the sound of flesh meeting flesh reached him.

"He is not a thing. He is a person, so get over it. I'm leaving...right now, so don't even try to stop me!" was heard throughout the whole household. Both Hyugas came into sight, Hiashi holding a tender cheek along with a flustered Hinata.

She was holding a backpack in one hand and her other hand was raised towards her father's face. As soon as she realized that Naruto could see them, she immediately put her arm down. She closed her eyes and looked to her father.

"I-I'm sorry for slapping you father... its just, I care for Naruto and I don't want you to speak of him so lowly like that." Hinata said. Naruto gave Hiashi a terrified look and Hinata ran to the door, hurriedly pushing it open. "I'm ready, Naruto-kun." Hinata stated.

Naruto, still astonished by her outburst, looked to her father for reference and permission. Hiashi, realizing the boy wouldn't leave unless he said it was okay, nodded his head in defeat. Hinata and Naruto made their way out of the house, not realizing what surprises lay ahead for them.

Meanwhile, back at Naruto's house, Tsunade shot up, realizing what the blonde shinobi was up to.

"Oh Kami! Help them please! I can't believe that they are actually going to try and find him, of all people. Give them luck... please." Tsunade begged. She knew that trying to stop the boy was as stupid as thinking that Lee or Gai could go a day without saying youth, or anything pertaining to it for that matter. Pointless.

She sighed and left the house, thinking long and hard about the day's events.

Please review! It would be nice to know what people think of this. Even if they don't like it. Give me suggestions if you are up to it. Thanks for reading and hope you do like it...


	7. Sai's Letter and the Mission Part 1

People will definitely seem OOC in this... I don't know anything at all about Sai because I don't read the manga and haven't seen the Shipuuden Episodes yet... I didn't even know Naruto had left with Jiraiya till a few days ago from a lot of stories. I'm really sorry that this one will suck this bad, but its the best I could manage. And in this Sai calls sakura Cherry Blossom, so don't sue me for my mistakes XD review if you can, and enjoy (again, if you can.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

"We have to go and see Kakashi. I have his letter with me. And I need a favor from him." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and followed. He realized that Tsunade hadn't saw that Sakura had left a letter for her sensei.

The two ninja made their way through the village, evading any passerby, even though there weren't many because of the weather. They reached the Hatake's apartment and Naruto knocked. It took about five minutes for the grey haired jounin to answer the door. He, of course had his perverted book in his hands.

When he saw Naruto, he smiled. "Hey Naruto-kun, what's up?" he asked. Naruto decided to drop the bomb. He gave Kakashi a sad look. "Sakura's dead." Kakashi looked into Naruto's eyes and saw that he wasn't kidding. He blinked a few times and then dropped his book onto the floor. Warm tears filled his eye up to the brim.

Naruto could tell from his one eye that Kakashi was taking this seriously. Kakashi took in a few deep breaths before allowing himself to speak. "How?" he asked, apparently shaken by the news. "Suicide." Naruto mumbled. Kakashi winced as if he had been struck by something. Knowing fully well what the answer would be, he asked anyways. "It was because of _him _wasn't it?" Naruto gave a vague nod. Kakashi shook his head. He then did something unexpected, for either of the young ninja.

He pulled off mask and wiped away his tears that had begun to fall. Neither one realized he had done that, for they were looking at the ground. "Kakashi-sensei, Sakura left you a note." Naruto stated. Kakashi looked up at them and saw that Naruto was holding out a note. Kakashi took it and put it into his pocket. "I'll read it later. I don't feel up to it now." Kakashi said.

He then saw that both of them were wearing gear for a mission. He put two and two together and wasn't exactly surprised to find the outcome. "You're going looking for Sasuke, aren't you?" Kakashi half stated, half asked. Naruto nodded once again. This was becoming his way of answering today. A small smiled played on his lips as Naruto finally realized that Kakashi's mask was off. Angered by Kakashi's actions, Naruto began venting his anger at the older man.

"You take it off, AFTER she dies? What is your problem?" Kakashi was not expecting Naruto's sudden comments. He then acknowledged his mistake. Before the team had been broken up, all three genins had tried to see what was underneath his mask.

He had pulled a prank on them and showed them what was underneath the mask... another mask. A wave of sorrow came to him as he remembered that day.

He quickly pulled his mask over his face. "I'm sorry Naruto... I shouldn't have done that... not with you guys around." Kakashi apologized. Naruto nodded, once again. "I have a favor to ask of you." Naruto said. Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow. "Could we borrow Pakkun? We need to find Sasuke and fast. I know you've already tried this before, but we are going to search _everywhere_ for him. I made a promise to Sakura, and I am going to keep that." Naruto explained.

Kakashi gave him a strained look and then, as his answer, bit his thumb. He began doing multiple hand signs and then slammed the palms onto the ground. A pug appeared. "What do you need now, Kakashi?" said the dog. "I need you to help these two find Sasuke. They have an important mission, even more important than last time." Kakashi replied.

Pakkun rolled his eyes, if that was even possible for a dog, they had no clue about it until that very moment. "I thought we gave up on him." "We have to give him this message." Naruto said roughly. "And that message would be...?" Pakkun asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sakura is dead, suicide, because he left." Naruto retorted with venom in his voice. Pakkun almost fell over from the force of Naruto's words. "Will you help us now you ungreatful little-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata putting a hand over his mouth. He gently pulled her hand off as Pakkun nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss. I'll help you. but I'll need something of his, that still could possibly have his scent on it."

Naruto, who had known he would need that anyways, pulled his backpack off and opened it up. He pulled out Sasuke's old hitai-ite, which he was keeping in a plastic bag just for something like this. He carefully opened the bag and let Pakkun sniff it. "Hey, his scent is on the wind right now!" Pakkun yelled.

Naruto and Hinata perked up and they hurriedly followed after a running Pakkun. Kakashi sighed, watching the group leave. He shouldn't get hope over finding the boy. Everytime he did, he was always wrong. He quietly closed the door and sat down on his couch, wondering whether or not he should open up the letter yet.

**Ino and Choji**

"So, who's house are we heading to?" Choji asked Ino as they walked through the rain. "Well, since Sai hasn't heard yet, we'll tell him the news." Ino said, making up her mind. They walked and walked and walked until they came upon his house. Ino hesitantly knocked on his door.

Sai answered the door in about three seconds. His eyebrow rose up as he saw the two in front of him. "Why are you here?" he asked suspiciously. "Can we come in for a little while? We have to tell you something." Ino asked, her voice a lot softer than ever before. "Uh... sure... I guess?" he said.

He opened the door and motioned for them to follow. "So... uh, why'd you want to talk to me?" Sai asked after a a minute of silence. "Well... we wanted to tell you that... Sakura's... she's dead." Ino stammered out to the raven haired boy who reminded her of Sasuke in many ways.

"Oh... I-i... that stinks... I mean...-" Sai began and then cut his own self off with tears. Ino and Choji were surprised that he would cry about her, but didn't think anything of it because they felt the same way about her death. They let him cry for a few minutes before Ino handed him his letter.

"This was from Sakura. She wrote a lot of people letters and we are handing them out." Choji explained. Sai took the letter and unfolded it quickly.

_Dear Sai,_

_I know you like to say the exact opposite of what you feel about people, but try hard to work on that. It'll get you in trouble sometimes if you let anyone on to your little charade. Naruto is probably already going to be gone on a mission by now, so don't worry about him. Take care of yourself, and don't let my death traumatize you. Tell Ino that as well._

_With love,_

_Cherry Blossom_

Sai smiled at his nickname for her. He sniffed and folded up the paper. He walked over to his mantle and placed the note in a box. Ino and Choji exchanged glances behind him, but didn't say anything about it.

Sai hugged Ino and said, "Don't let her death traumatize you. I know it'll hurt, but don't do what she did." _I did that for you Cherry Blossom... I hope you can see me_ he thought. Ino and Choji said their goodbyes and let themselves out of his house, leaving Sai thinking about Sakura and what she had said in her letter.


	8. Kakashi and Shika's Letters and Mission2

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Naruto would I? So, no I do not own Naruto.

"Look kid, I'm sorry about acting that way earlier." Pakkun apologized. Naruto smiled at him, "It's no big deal. What happened in the past, happened in the past... What happens in the future, is a lot more important." Naruto said.

Pakkun was leading them through the forest, towards the edge. "His scent is gettin a little bit stronger. We might be able to find him by tonight or tomorrow morning." Pakkun explained to the two ninja. They nodded in agreement.

"Hinata, Pakkun, would you mind if we picked up the pace?" Naruto asked. Hinata and Pakkun decided to answer by running faster. Naruto smiled at their co-operativeness.

They continued on in search for Sasuke in silence. Suddenly, Hinata spoke. "There are people following us. They are planning to attck us. Rogues, I think." Naruto nodded. He grabbed his weapons pouch and pulled out paper bombs. He handed two to Hinata.

"I'll put these ones on two trees behind us. You put them on two trees about 40 feet ahead of us." Hinata nodded in response and Naruto slowed to a halt. He quickly placed the paper bimbs on the trees he had designated and ran to catch up with the group.

"Pakkun, how come you didn't smell them?" Naruto asked. "I'm focusing on Sasuke's scent. I am trying to not let it out of range, so I won't be paying attention to any other scents. Sorry guys. You'll have to watch out for attackers." Naruto and Hinata nodded.

Realizing that they had made it about 35 feet, Hinata quickly sped up and placed her paper bombs on two trees. All three made their way out of the square they had formed and waited for the explosion.

After about a minute of silence, an explosion and cries of pain were heard rom behind them. Naruto grinned and clapped Hinata on the back.

"We're getting closer. We'll catch him by tonight, and that's a fact." Pakkun exclaimed. Hinata and Naruto exchanged glances and smiled.

**Ino's Path**

Ino and Choji stopped outside for a few minutes to figure out where they were going. "I-i guess we could go to see Shikamaru now." Ino said after she had finished crying again. She hadn't ever pictured Sakura doing this to herself. Suicide... of all things.

Choji agreed and they made their way to the Nara household. Choji knocked this time because Ino was shaking badly. Shikaku answered the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shikaku asked curiously. "We... we need to speak to Shikamaru. It's kinda important." Choji said. Shikaku nodded gravely, as if understanding what was going on. He walked away to get Shikamaru.

Minutes later, Shikamaru trudged into the room, mumbling something about "Troublesome parents and friends." Once he saw the two faces of his comrades, he stopped.

"What happened?" he asked. "Sakura... she killed herself." Ino said, wincing with each word. Shikamaru looked down to the floor. "I-i'm sorry Ino." Shimamaru said. He pondered on what the blonde kunoichi had just said. Suddenly realization hit him hard.

"Can I ask you something, Ino?" Shikamaru questioned. Ino nodded slowly. "It was... _his _fault wasn't it?" Ino began sobbing, letting all of her emotions out once again. After she had regained her composure, she nodded her head. Shikamaru smiled wryly. (I think that's what that means...)

"Sakura left quite a few people letters, and you are one of them." Choji spoke for Ino. He then handed Shikamaru a piece of paper. Shikamaru unfolded it and began reading.

_To Shikamaru,_

_Sorry for trouble this will cause you. I know my way of leaving this world wasn't exactly a smart one, but I couldn't stand being here anymore. Take care of yourself, please. I know you like someone, just like I knew things about a lot of people. Tell her. She likes you, too. And if yo are as smart as everyone says you are, read this next line carefully and remember it. It'll show you who I'm talking about... __**Everyone needs someone, whether they be old, young, short, tall. It's just the human way. **__Remember that line and I'm pretty sure you'll find who you are looking for._

_With love,_

_Sakura_

He thought about that line and tried his best to remember it. _Respect the dead_ he thought to himself. He then folded the letter back up and put it in the pocket of his vest. He knew he would have to keep that line a secret, just as hed had and still is keeping the secret of the Kyuubi. (I always figured Shika would figure that out... I mean come on... a guy with a huge IQ as that?)

"Well, we should probably get going..." Choji said, ripping Shikamaru out of his thoughts. "Well, I'll see you later then." Shikamaru said. He opened the door for the two of them and was about to close the door when he saw something. Ino and Choji were now holding hands. He smirked and shook his head.

_They finally realized it then_ he thought to himself as he quickly shut the door.

**Kakashi**

_Should I read it now?_ he asked himself. He had pulled out the letter that was given to him and was now staring intently at it. Sighing, he quickly made up his mind. He opened the letter and forced himself to read it.

_Kakashi,_

_Yes, what I did was stupid. I do not care. I know Naruto will come to you for help with finding Sasuke and thank for giving him Pakkun. I wish you the best of luck in life, and I hope that you can help the others to cope with my passing. I hope __**you**__ can cope with it._

_With love,_

_Sakura_

Kakashi, puzzled by how the girl knew about everything that would happen. He knew she was smart, but he never figured she was as good at planning out things as Shikamaru. He wondered how long it took her to know that all of this would happen. Sighing once more, he folded the paper up. He put it in his pocket and then walked out of his house. He was going to go for a walk to see if he could find any information out about her death.


	9. Comforting words and Sasuke's letter

**Okay, author's note here!! lol**

I've been working on this one for a while and then got grounded when I was gunna finally finish it so I never got the chance to until now. This chappy is really long, and I did A LOT of research (well not technically but you get the point) to figure out the whole convos between these two (Sakura and Sasuke) I know people are going to seem out of character, but that's kinda the point of fanfics lol. Well, hope you enjoy the read... oh and before I forget...

**Disclaimer:** Me give disclaimer and say me no own, you no sue me... so I no own Naruto or affiliated characters, but I do own the plot (sorta)

**

* * *

**

**Ino**

"What are we going to do now?" Choji asked a trembling Ino. Her stomach was growling as it screamed at her, telling her she needed to eat, and now. Choji smirked, even in a situation like this. He took her hand again, for they had stopped on the side of the road. He led her to the ramen stand and ordered her a bowl of miso ramen.

Ayame gave them the bowl within a minute and Choji pushed it towards her. "Eat. you really need to." Choji demanded. Ino stared at the bowl for a few seconds and then picked the chopsticks up, split them, and muttered out an incoherent "Itadakimasu."

Choji watched her as she ate, then began feeling his stomach rumble. He pulled out a bag of barbeque chips and began munching on them. He waited until Ino was finished eating before attempting to talk.

"Why are you the one that is delivering the letters, instead of Lady Hokage or Naruto?" he asked. Ino laughed bitterly. "Naruto is on a mission to find Sasuke. Sakura asked him to give him his letter in her letter to him. He of course agreed. I don't know where Lady Tsunade is though." Ino explained, feeling hatred burst through her as she spat out the Uchiha's name.

"Oh... Do you think that Naruto will actually find him?" Choji asked, doubting the blonde shinobi's powers. "Of course he will. You should have seen the look of determination in his eyes." Ino said.

Saying those words, she could see his cerulean eyes in front of her. Determination, anger, hate, hurt all showing in them. The fact that he would never give up on this mission was evident. She would never, for the first time in her life, think that Naruto wouldn't be able to complete his mission. she knew he would search to the ends of the world if he had to, just to make sure that he kept his newly made promise.

Choji's words brought her out of her thinking. "You know, I believe he actually will do this one. Knowing how he felt towards his last broken promise towards Sakura, I'm sure he'll do this, just for her..." His words trailed off as he saw tears sliding down Ino's pale face. Her red eyes frosting over with hurt as he realized his mistake in his words.

Choji stepped down from his chair and went behind the blonde kunoichi. He held her in another warm embrace and they stood like that for quite a while, Choji whispering words of comfort into her ears.

**Naruto**

"Pakkun, how much longer do you think?" Hinata asked the panting dog. she hadn't felt this exhausted since... well, since a long time ago, when she fought her cousin. They had paused to catch their breath, which was hitched in all three of their throats.

"We... have... probably... about... thirty... minutes... at the most." Pakkun replied. He was laying down, forcing himself to breath evenly. Hinata and Naruto quickly pulled off their backpacks, which were conveniently filled with supplies. Naruto got out a bowl and Hinata pulled out a canteen of water. Breathing roughly, Hinata poured water into the bowl for the dog.

"Here, drink this." Hinata ordered. Pakkun nodded shakily and drank some of the water. After a few minutes, Pakkun was his old self again. Naruto began packing everything up and they continued to find Sasuke.

After fifteen minutes of silence, Pakkun stopped and spoke softly and quietly. "He's up ahead, do you want us to sneak up on him, or just walk into plain sight?" he asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Oh there's no way I want to sneak up on him now. I'll make myself known. I want that teme to know what he did." Naruto said loudly.

"You want me to know I did what, dobe?" a cold, emotionless voice called out. Three figures stepped out of the shadows of the trees. Naruto's breathing got heavier as he took in the appearance of his old comrade.

Naruto then reached into the pocket of his orange jumpsuit. He pulled out Sakura's letter to Sasuke and shoved it into Sasuke's hands. "Read it." he commanded, and Sasuke could tell by the tone in his voice, he wasn't kidding.

Sasuke, being the prick he was, held the paper in his hands and glared at it. He did this for a few seconds, which sent Naruto into a rage.

Naruto slammed his fist into the side of the Uchiha's flawless face, sending him back a few feet. A crimson haired girl lunged at Naruto and Hinata growled at her. The raven-haired woman grabbed the hair of Naruto's attacker and yanked her backwards. "You touch him, you die." she said, her voice dangerously soft.

"Karin, stop. Don't pick a fight when one isn't needed." Sasuke said smoothly. The girl, apparently named Karin, froze and tried to galre at Hinata. An aquamarine haired boy stood a few feet from teh scene and just stared at them all, amused by it.

"Suigetsu, stop our laughing or i'll kill you." Karin screeched at the third person. He smirked once more and let out a small little laugh. Karin tried to lunge at him, forgetting that her hair was still being gripped by Hinata.

"F!" she screamed as pain shot through her scalp. "Would you let go of my dang hair already, you frickin slut!!" Karin screamed out. "Nope." Hinata said teasingly. "Not 'till you say 'pretty please'" Hinata commanded sweetly.

Karin screeched out something in which none of them could translate and Suigetsu continued to taunt her. Karin, being the retard she was tried to lunge for him, once again. She was stopped by not only Hinata's hands twisting her hair, but also by Sasuke, who had appeared right in front of her.

"You two, stop your foolish games. I want to hear what the yellow haired dobe has to say to me."

"Karin, Suigetsu... leave, now. I'll be okay, and if I find that you have disobeyed me, I will kill you." Sasuke commanded. The two nodded and swiftly ran off, leaving an angry Naruto, a concerned Hinata, a confused Pakkun, and a stern Sasuke behind.

"Open the dang letter already." Naruto screeched after the two were out of range. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but decided to obey, for the sake of his own sanity.

_To Sasuke,_

_I know you won't care much about this, because you never eally cared much about me, but if you are recieving this, then I must be dead. I commited suicide. I just want to let you know that I loved you, and apparently it was until the day I died. I wish you could have stayed with me, instead of seeking revenge. But I know that your dream was more important than mine. I just couldn't deal with the fact that I wouldn't ever get to see you again, and it's because I couldn't stop you. I don't want you to think that my death is your fault. It was my own choice and it was for different reasons, just the most important one was because I loved you. I know you, of all people, will be able to cope with my death. I just wanted to tell you, one last time, that you were the most important person in my life. You were my world, and the day you left, I lost my life anyways, so I had already died anyways._

_With all of my heart and soul,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke dropped his facade. "Sa... Sakura's... d-dead?" he asked. Naruto glared at him. "Do you think I would lie about something like this? She. Is. Dead." Naruto snarled the last three words, red chakra forming around his body like the last time the two boys had met.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Sakura... dead? She... she can't be... dead..._ he thought to himself. _Sakura... _Memories began flooding back to him.

**Start of Flashback**

_"Do you remember back when we were made genins and were asigned our three man squads, we were alone together for the first time. Right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day."_

**Start of Flashback in Flashback**

_"Think about it. He just does whatever comes into his head. But if you don't have parents to tell you, how would you know? He's selfish and bratty... he's all alone." Was her rude comment about their blonde-headed comrade._

_"Alone. Isolated." Sasuke breathed out. His anger boiled in his stomach_

_"-huh?"_

_"It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone." he said, turning to walk away._

_"W-why are you saying that?!" She asked increduously._

_"Because... you're annoying." was his response as he turned back to glare at her._

**End of Flashback in Flashback**

_"I don't remember that." was his smooth response. But of course he remembered. How could he forget her look. Hurt, pain, anger, surprise... all of those emotions mixed together on one gorgeous face trimmed with pale pink hair. The face of an angel._

_"Yeah, sure... I mean it was so long ago, right? But still, that 's the day when it all began. The start of you and me... and Naruto... and Kakashi-sensei." her smooth angel-like voice had said._

_Memories of the four of them flooded through his head, reminding him of why he wanted to stay, but all the reasons he couldn't while she spoke. _

**End of Flashback**

_And her confession to me... what have I done?_ he asked himself.

**Start of Flashback**

_"It was rough back then, everyday was such a challenge. But... more than anything... it was so much fun! I know about your clan Sasuke... but getting revenge... that won't bring anyone happiness. Nobody at all. Not you, and not me." she had said and he could tell she meant them. But of course... he put up an act._

_"I knew it... I'm not the same as you. I'm traveling a path the rest of you can't follow. I know that the four of us have worked together, and for a while, I thought I could take that road instead. But in the end... I've decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto." he said._

_"Don't do this Sasuke, you don't have to be alone! You told me that day how painful a thing like solitude can be. I understand that now. I have family... and friends, but if you were gone Sasuke, it would be the same thing for me -- as being all alone." she said forcibly. She was about to reduce to begging for him, and he didn't think he could handle that._

_"This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path lying before us." he said, preparing to walk away._

_"Sasuke! I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me! I'd never let you regret it! Everyday would be a joy! I can give you hapiness! I'd do anything for you! But please... I'm begging you, don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge. I'll do whatever it take to make you happy I swear! But stay here... with me. And if you can't... take me with you, Sasuke." she said, sadness and hurt dripping off of each and every single word she was speaking. He swallowed a huge breath and turned to fac eher._

_"You haven't changed... you're still annoying." he said, trying more to prove to himself that than anyone else in the world. He then turned away and took a few quick steps away before she had managed to say something._

_"Don't leave me!! If you go... I-I'll scream and--!" He appeared behind her, catching her by surprise._

_"Thank you for everything." he said after a few moments of silence._

_"Sasuke..." was the last word she had spoken before she slipped into unconsciousness and he left her lying on that cold stone bench._

**End of Flashback**

"Are you happy now? Are you happy she's dead?" Naruto said. "Was this what you wanted? For people to suffer like you did?! Well, you got your -"

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke breathed out. It was so quiet, so sincere, so heart wrenching, so sudden, that Naruto stopped rambling. "You're what?" Naruto asked in disbelief, and it clearly showed on his face.

"I said that I'm sorry." Sasuke repeated. His eyes were now filled to the brim with tears as he recalled Sakura's face and the way she had said she loved him. He wanted to take back all of his actions and stayed with her... his beautiful cherry blossom. He turned away from them all so as they would not see his tears now streaming freely down his face. His body shook with the effort to not show how he felt.

"I'm... I'm so sorry... it's my fault... if only I had stayed instead of seeking revenge..." Sasuke sobbed out. He fell to his knees on the ground as an astonished Naruto stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at him.

Sasuke continued crying and after a few minutes, his whole world went black.


	10. AN

I'm really sorry for not updating in a long while, but I have been grounded, and school isn't exactly helping me out here. I'll put up a chapter on tuesday and we'll see how good I am updating from there. Thanks for any support any of you have given me, and sorry again for not updating.


	11. Renewal, Part 1

I'm really sorry, but this chapter is REALLY short... I am having a major case of writers block and I ran out of ideas. I'm sure it will be over soon... I just need to get some things out of my way. I'll probably be updating soon... but after the 3rd, I definitely won't be updating because I'm moving... I'm terribly sorry. Hopefully you like this chapter, even if I think it sucks.

* * *

Sasuke woke up laying on a comfortable surface. His onyx eyes were heavy and his head pounded with the effort of trying to sit up.

_Where am I? _he asked himself as he looked around the room he was in. A yawn and a grunt answered him. _That sounds like the dobe._ he thought. Cerulean eyes and blonde hair floated towards him as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"You're awake now?" asked Naruto. "Where am I?" he asked. "My house, teme. Do you not remember yesterday?" Naruto answered, his voice going dangerously cold at the last sentence.

Sasuke's eyes widened as his memory came flooding back to him. His stomach twisted, causing him to grimace. _Sakura..._ "Yeah, I remember now." Saskue said. His shoulders sagged as he wished that the whole thing had all just been a terrifying dream, but of course no such luck.

Bowing his head to his ex-comrade, he spoke. "I'm sorry if I caused all this. I honestly didn't know anything like this would happen. I hope one day you can forgive me." Naruto slightly nodded and continued geting ready for the day ahead of him.

"Are you planning on staying here, or are you going to run off again?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as an answer and stood up. "I'm not sure of what to do anymore. I know that I was never the guy to open up, but now... I just can't do this anymore. It's all going to change for me now."

Naruto nodded his head, knowing exactly what he meant, even if he couldn't stand the man right at that moment.

"I reckon I might as well stay here, that way it won't seem like I'm a coward, even if I am one." Sasuke said out loud, more to himself than anyone. He slipped out from underneath the thin white sheet that had apparently kept him warm all night, and looked around.

The dobe's house wasn't that bad looking. He didn't think that he would actually live in something as decent as this. He shook the thoughts from his head and forced hiself to ask the blonde shinobi for new clothes... that weren't orange.

Around fifteen minutes later, after preening at his raven hair and glaring down at his new attire, he walked out into the brisk morning air, letting it form around his face as he went to face the upcoming day.


	12. Another AN

I won't be updating on this story for a little while... prolly in a round a month will be the closest. I will be working on my new story called A Few Differences Change Everything... I made a deal with my friend about it, that I would work on that and try and get as much done before summer break... and after May 23, I won't get a chance to update every day like I do here, because I will be staying with my daddy-o (lol) so I will probably only be updating like every other week or every 2 weeks. I'm really sorry about the delay on this, but I will try and get in one more, really amazong chapter of this before I leave. Thank you to those who have reviewed and check out my new story if you want to XD


End file.
